Un drôle de rêve
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont à bord du Titanic la nuit du naufrage. NO MORE INFORMATIONS ;


Un drôle de rêve 

C'était la panique totale. Le pont était submergé de gens qui, affublés de gilets de sauvetage encombrants, couraient en tous sens dans l'espoir d'atteindre une issue quelconque, ou un canot de sauvetage. Des femmes portaient des enfants dans leurs bras, et tenaient la main d'autres enfants qui n'étaient même pas les leurs. Les hommes se bousculaient et se piétinaient, cherchant tous à atteindre les canots pour occuper le peu de places qu'il restait. Les membres de l'équipage chargés de placer les gens dans les canots hurlaient des ordres que personne n'écoutait. Les plus avides de survivre sautaient depuis le pont. La chute seule suffisait à les tuer.

Kurt regardait les gens courir et s'affoler sans dire un mot. Il était terrifié. Il était frigorifié. Il avait du mal à courir, il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ne sentait même plus la main de Blaine qui le tirait pour qu'il avance.

"Kurt ! Dépêche-toi ! Cours ! J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses piétiner !"

Blaine le tenait désormais par les épaules et le secouait comme pour le réveiller. Kurt sortit de sa torpeur et le dévisagea comme si il ne le connaissait pas. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux mordorés du garçon et se sentit soudainement en sécurité. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Kurt s'était toujours sentit en sécurité avec Blaine. Cela faisait 2 jours que les deux garçons avaient embarqué sur le Titanic, le soi-disant paquebot "insubmersible". Au commencement de la croisière, ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrés. Ils étaient tous les deux des garçons de bonne famille. Kurt était le fils d'un grand magnat de l'industrie automobile, et Blaine était destiné à hériter de la fortune de son père, un soldat haut gradé et très respecté. Les deux adolescents à l'avenir tout tracé s'étaient rencontrés sur le pont. Kurt prenait le soleil tranquillement sur une chaise longue, les yeux clos. Il se réjouissait du fait de vivre dans le luxe, et pleignait tous ces pauvres gens condamnés à séjourner en deuxième et troisième classe. C'est alors qu'une ombre vint lui cacher la lumière, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Il fixait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui en lui tournant le dos. Il semblait avoir son âge, il était assez petit, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués à la Gomina. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il gênait Kurt. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et dit sur un ton irrité:

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais ne voyez-vous pas que vous me dérangez ?"

Le jeune garçon se retourna. Il fixa Kurt pendant quelques secondes. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bruns-dorés. Kurt ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer les prunelles du jeune homme, si bien qu'il faillit se perdre dans son regard.

"Oh, je suis navré, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, je ne vous avais pas vu."

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise placée à côté de Kurt. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier et ferma les paupières pour se concentrer sur la lumière du soleil. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit que le mystérieux jeune homme l'observait. Il se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

"Mais pourquoi est ce que vous me fixez comme ça ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

-Je suis désolé, répondit l'inconnu, je me disais juste qu'un garçon avec une peau aussi délicate que la vôtre ne devrait pas rester aussi longtemps au soleil."

Kurt rougit. Il tenta de se contrôler et dit au jeune homme :

"Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas !

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

-Euh, Kurt... Hummel."

Kurt lui serra la main en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se noyait presque dans ces yeux mordorés, qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un chiot abandonné.

A la suite de cette rencontre, Kurt et Blaine avaient tissé des liens d'amitié. Ils passaient des heures à discuter sur le pont, et s'étaient découverts de nombreux centres d'intérêt communs. Ils admiraient tous les deux l'actrice Dorothy Gibson, qui était apparement passagère sur le navire. Blaine avait eu la chance de la rencontrer, ce qui renforça l'admiration de Kurt pour le jeune homme brun.

C'est alors que tout bascula. La nuit du 14 avril 1912, le paquebot heurta un iceberg. L'eau s'engouffra par tous les côtés, et la panique s'installa très vite. Les membres de l'équipage jetaient des gilets de sauvetage au hasard, ce qui poussait les gens à se battre pour en obtenir. Le pont se remplit très vite de passagers effrayés qui couraient dans tous les sens et sautaient du bateau dans l'espoir de survivre. Blaine était parti chercher Kurt dans sa suite, et ils avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin parmi les passagers effrayés. Kurt repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé en 2 jours pendant que Blaine le suppliait de continuer à avancer pour trouver un canot libre. Il le secouait de toutes ses forces en lui hurlant de se lever et de courir. Kurt le regardait toujours dans les yeux, et lui dit soudain :

"Blaine, je, je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis conduis lors de notre première rencontre. J'ai été très impoli.

-Quoi ? Kurt, ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Mais là, le navire est en train de sombrer, alors les excuses ça sera pour plus tard ! Dépêche-toi, on doit trouver un canot !"

Kurt se leva et agrippa la main de Blaine comme un enfant agripperait celle de son père. Ils se mirent à courir en direction des canots, Blaine n'hésitant pas à pousser les gens qui les gênaient. Kurt courait derrière lui, et observait la panique générale. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour penser à ça, mais il croyait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Blaine. Il le sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il voulait survivre pour pouvoir avouer son amour à Blaine. C'est décidé, il survivrait pour pouvoir dire à Blaine ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Soudainement, le peu de lumière qu'il restait s'éteignit, ce qui déclencha une panique plus grande encore. Les gens s'entassaient devant et à l'intérieur des canots, se bousculaient beaucoup plus violemment et se jetaient les uns les autres par dessus bord. Blaine et Kurt étaient comprimés dans la foule et ne se tenaient plus que par le petit doigt. Blaine cria quelque chose que Kurt n'entendit pas, car un homme blond à côté de lui hurlait désesperement le nom d'une certaine Rose. Soudain, Kurt ne sentit plus aucun contact à son petit doigt. Il regarda partout en appelant Blaine, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il poussa les gens devant lui et courut sur le pont en criant le nom de Blaine en vain.

C'est alors qu'il l'apercu, courant dans sa direction. Kurt tenta tant bien que mal de se faufiler parmi la foule qui se formait sur le pont, toujours en appelant Blaine si fort qu'il s'en déchirait la gorge. Blaine était presque arrivé à son niveau, plus que quelques mètres et ils se retrouveraient. Tout à coup un homme apparut de nulle part et percuta Blaine de plein fouet, le faisant tomber violemment au sol. Kurt voulu lui porter secours mais la foule le comprimait et il ne pouvait plus avancer. Blaine tentait péniblement de se relever, il semblait s'être tordu la cheville. Soudain on entendit des bruits étranges, pareils à des fouets qui claquent. Kurt regarda dans la direction des bruits les plus proches, et s'apercut que les cables retenant les cheminées cédaient sous la pression. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que Blaine se trouvait sous l'une d'elle. Le jeune homme se tenait à quatre pattes et essayait toujours de se relever. Kurt tentait d'avancer sans succès et hurlait le nom du jeune homme de plus en plus fort. C'est alors que la cheminée bascula en avant. Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de lever la tête...

"BLAINE ! NOOOOON !"

Kurt se réveilla en sueur et essouflé. Il regarda autour de lui et s'apercut qu'il était dans un lit. Blaine se redressa et lui dit d'une voix paniquée :

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je, j'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar ! répondit Kurt, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien, on... Le Titanic était en train de couler, et-et-et on était dedans. On s'était rencontrés 2 jours avant, et, on était proches. Et puis, là, pendant le naufrage, on se tenait la main, et,et on courait, et puis la foule nous a séparés, et tu es tombé, et la corde de la cheminée a lâché, et tu étais en dessous, et... Oh, Blaine, j'ai eu tellement peur !"

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami et commenca à pleurer. Blaine lui caressait les cheveux en essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

"Chut, chut, c'est fini, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Le Titanic a sombré en 1912, nous n'étions pas à bord, Rose et Jack n'ont jamais existé, et c'est la dernière fois qu'on regarde ce film avant d'aller au lit.

-C'est certain, je ne regarderai plus jamais ce film ! Va te faire voir James Cameron !

-Oh, je sais très bien que tu ne pourra pas résister. Ne serait-ce que pour le générique de fin. Tu n'abandonneras jamais Céline Dion.

-Tu as raison. Et bien, je ne regarderai que le générique de fin !"

Blaine rit et embrassa tendrement Kurt.

"Bon, allez, maintenant on dort, dit Blaine d'un ton très sérieux. Contrairement à toi je faisais un rêve génial, et tu m'as reveillé au meilleur moment.

-Ah oui ? Raconte-moi !

-Haha ! Le rêve n'est pas encore terminé, tu en sauras plus demain. Allez, bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon petit hobbit."

Blaine sourit. Il aimait bien le surnom que Kurt lui avait attribué, mais il faisait semblant de le détester pour qu'il continue à l'appeler comme ça.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
